Ignorance
by MidnightInkDrops
Summary: What if Hermione Jean Granger was not who she led them to believe? This is a story of hurt, betrayal, love, friendship but most of all finding your true self.
1. This far between her heel

Ignorance

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. I only own the plot, everything else is owned by our beloved Queen and the brilliant writer J.K Rowling.

_I dedicate this story to my amazing friend Cassandra who I spend a lot of time fan girling with! Don't worry Cass, one day you can marry Tom Felton._

Hermione Granger swore as she found herself once again pinned to the kitchen floor of 12 Grimmauld by none other than the notorious "mass murderer" Sirius Black.  
"Come on 'Mione!" Ron and Harry shouted encouragingly.  
Gripping her wand tightly Hermione attempted to push Sirius's body from on top of her.

"You aren't going anywhere Sweetheart." Sirius drawled.

"Want a bet?" Hermione hissed menacingly.

With that Hermione shoved her wand at the side of Sirius's throat ready to hex him to oblivion.

"That's enough for today; I'll see you all at the next meeting. Order of the Phoenix dismissed." Professor Dumbledore said, still amused by the events that had happened only a few minutes ago.

"Sirius you can get off me now." Hermione said.  
"Like I said before Hermione, you're not going anywhere."Sirius told her.  
"You bought this on yourself Black." Hermione warned Sirius.  
Sirius only snorted. She was just a school girl, a rule abider, a weak little girl.

"STUPEFY!"Hermione yelled.  
Sirius went flying across the room and hit the wall behind him with such a force that Hermione was sure she saw flecks of plaster come off the wall. But Hermione had no time to dwell on these silly little things. Storming over to Sirius, her black stiletto heels clicking against the tiles Hermione punched him in the jaw.  
"You bloody pervert!"  
"For Merlin's sake Hermione, shut up!"  
Everybody gasped; nobody spoke like that to Hermione and got away with it. Sirius seemed to notice the fire that had crept into Hermione's eyes and gulped. As he tried to sit up Hermione kicked him down with the toe of her shoe and stepped over his neck so that it was trapped between her heel and the ball of her stiletto.  
"WHAT GIVES YOU ANY RIGHT TO TALK ME LIKE THAT SIRIUS? YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF MY TIME! BRINGING HALF BLOODS AND BLOOD-TRAITORS INTO THE HOUSE OF BLACK! IT'S NO WONDER MOTHER DIS-OWNED YOU! SHE ALWAYS LOVED ME MORE!" Hermione shouted, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Something inside of Sirius's mind clicked. When he was younger he remembered looking at the family tree and looking at a picture of a very beautiful young girl. Underneath the name read Cassiopeia Monoceros Black.  
"You're my sister!" Sirius gasped.


	2. Cassiopeia

Ignorance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that all belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling. I am not associated with J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury, or Warner Bros.

A quick dedication to my best friend Cass who helps me comes up with ideas for plots and tries on really bright coloured heels just for the sake of it. YOU ROCK CASS!

_"You're my sister!" Sirius gasped.  
_"Of course I am." Hermione said. "You're a bit slow sometime Sirius."  
"I am not slow!" Sirius yelled, drawing his wand.  
"Going to attack me again _brother_?" Hermione asked venomously.  
Sirius shoved his wand back in his pocket and glared at Hermione.  
"Would somebody please explain what the hell just happened?" Ron shouted.  
Sirius and Hermione turned round to face all the members of the Order, who they had forgotten were there.  
"I can answer that Mr Weasley." Professor Dumbledore said. "Miss Black here was adopted by the Grangers after they found out that she couldn't be the heir to the Black family as she is female. However after Sirius was disowned that only left Regulus but since he was killed by Voldemort that leaves Cassiopeia."  
"YOU KNEW I WAS ADOPTED AND YET YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO TELL ME!" Hermione shouted.  
"The Order didn't think it was necessary Hermione." Remus said quietly.  
"The Order! That means you all knew I was adopted and not one of you told me!" Hermione shrieked.  
"Hermione calm down, your being dramatic."  
"Dramatic! I am not being dramatic Remus!" With that Hermione stormed off upstairs, not caring what anybody thought of her.  
Hermione reached the room where she was staying and flopped down onto the bed. She noticed that her locket was still on the bedside table. Hermione had always had the locket as long as she could remember. Hermione fiddled with the clasp again; she had never been able to open the clasp so why would today be any different? Then she heard a small click and felt a huge gust of wind overcome her.

The sudden gust of wind left Hermione feeling quite nauseous so she made her way over to the bathroom and caught sight of herself in the mirror. Hermione's appearance had changed dramatically; she now had midnight black hair that went down to her waist but they were soft curls instead of her usual frizzy hair, her features were more defined, her lips plumper and the colour of a rose but the most striking thing about her appearance was her bright violet eyes. Hermione's figure was still quite petite but she gave off an aura of superiority when she walked. Looking at clothes in the mirror, Hermione decided that they just wouldn't suit her new look. She walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed a pair of black jeans, a sky blue vest top and her favourite black leather jacket. Then Hermione sneaked over to Ginny's room which was just across the hall and borrowed Ginny's stiletto boots. Hermione went back to her room and changed into her new clothes, ran her fingers through her hair, shoved her wand in her pocket then made her way downstairs. If Remus wanted dramatic then she'd sure as Merlin give him dramatic! As she reached the last couple of stairs Hermione put her feet down more forcefully so that she could be heard from the kitchen. She reached the kitchen door and smirked evilly, taking her wand from her pocket she blasted the door open and stepped inside emphasising each step that she took.  
"Hermione, what in Merlin's saggy left bottom was that all about?" Andromeda demanded.  
"Andromeda, dearest cousin, my name is not Hermione. My name is Cassiopeia Monoceros Black and don't any of you forget it!" Hermione snarled and Sirius saw the glint of wildness in her eyes, just like his cousin Bellatrix.  
"Herm- Cassiopeia we need to talk. Now!" Sirius growled then walked outside into the hallway.  
Cassiopeia sighed and reluctantly followed Sirius outside.  
"What in Merlin is going on Cassiopeia?" Sirius asked.  
"Nothing, I just thought I'd change my looks. If you'll excuse me…" Cassiopeia started to back away but Sirius grabbed her wrist.  
Not thinking Cassiopeia gripped her wand and pointed in the general direction of Sirius.  
"You wouldn't hex me Cassiopeia, I'm your brother." Sirius drawled.  
"Your right I wouldn't hex you Sirius, I'll torture you instead." Cassiopeia's voice dripping with sweetness.  
A look between panic and disbelief crossed Sirius's face before he smiled.  
"You wouldn't dare Hermione."  
"My name is not Hermione, my name is Cassiopeia! CRUCIO!" Cassiopeia shouted.  
Sirius writhed in pain and tried not to scream as the burning fire passed through his bones. Cassiopeia just laughed a cruel, cold laugh that was miles away from her normal laugh. Cassiopeia cast the Unforgivable again and Sirius let out a very loud scream whilst Cassiopeia just laughed. Upon hearing the screaming everybody burst out the kitchen and looked at the scene in front of them.  
"You bitch!" Andromeda sobbed.  
"You're just as bad as the Death Eaters!" Harry yelled.  
"I-I hate you Cassiopeia!" Ginny shouted.  
"You should go and die or worse join the Death Eaters." Tonks said.  
"FINE I WILL!" Cassiopeia retorted.  
Lifting the Unforgivable on Sirius, Cassiopeia glared at everybody one last time then Disapparated.  
"Cassiopeia." Sirius whispered then he blacked out.


	3. She's a powerful girl!

Ignorance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that all belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling. I am not associated with J.K Rowling or any affiliates.  
*Dodges bludgers* Sorry I haven't updated I was on holiday in France but now I'm back

Once again a quick dedication to my best friend in the whole wide world Cassandra, who lets me sit there and talk to her about the sexiness of Sirius Black all the time!

_"You should go and die or worse join the Death Eaters." Tonks said.  
"FINE I WILL!" Cassiopeia retorted.  
Lifting the Unforgivable on Sirius, Cassiopeia glared at everybody one last time then Disapparated.  
"Cassiopeia." Sirius whispered then he blacked out.  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Cassiopeia knelt before him, letting his silk robe slip between her fingers.  
"I wish to serve you My Lord." Cassiopeia whispered.  
"Is that so?" Voldemort rasped.  
"Yes, My Lord, I am no longer loyal to those of The Order, they lied to me, they manipulated me and I hate them all!"  
"Very well, what is your name child?"  
"Cassiopeia Monoceros Black."  
Bellatrix let out a loud, angry hiss and spat on the floor.  
"Black you say, one of your brothers was a coward and one was a Gryffindor. How do I know to trust you?"  
"I am loyal My Lord and I wouldn't dare betray you."  
"Very well, your cousin Bellatrix will teach you everything you need to know."  
"Yes My Lord." Cassiopeia said, and then she stood up and bowed.  
"Come cousin, for we have lots to learn." Bellatrix commanded.  
Cassiopeia followed Bellatrix through the dark room to a large spacious room decorated in different shades of grey. All around them were punch bags and other muggle forms of self defence items to practice on. There was also a large robot Auror to practice spells on. Cassiopeia stared at the room in awe for a while before Bellatrix cleared her throat.  
"Today I will be teaching you how to use the Unforgivables properly." Bellatrix said.  
Cassiopeia couldn't help the rush of excitement that she felt, at Hogwarts and in the Order she was taught that Unforgivables were worse than anything but in truth if done properly then they were beautiful.  
"We will be using a real target so you get the feel of the power you hold when you use the Unforgivables. I think you know her quite well."  
Then Cassiopeia heard it. The strangled cry of the one girl she had truly hated in her sixth year. The screams and cries of Lavender Brown.  
"H-Hermione, help me." Lavender cried.  
"SILENCE!" Bellatrix shouted.  
"My name is not Hermione you daft bimbo." Cassiopeia sneered.  
"We'll start with the Cruciatus Curse for now. Just remember you have to mean it." Bellatrix told her.  
Grabbing Lavender by her hair, Bellatrix pulled her to the middle of the room. Stepping back Bellatrix watched as Cassiopeia drew her wand and pointed it directly at Lavender. Mustering all the hatred she could for Lavender, Cassiopeia took a deep breath.  
"CRUCIO!" Cassiopeia screamed.  
Lavender screamed and fell to her knees sobbing and begging for forgiveness.  
"That was wonderful; I've never seen anybody master the curse so quickly." Bellatrix praised Cassiopeia.  
Panting, Cassiopeia pushed her hair from her eyes and laughed as she saw Lavender on the floor.  
"Let's move on to the Imperius Curse." Bellatrix said.  
"IMPERIUS!" Cassiopeia shouted. She watched as Lavender's eyes glazed over and she went into a zombie like state.  
"Lavender you will jump up and down on the spot screaming." Cassiopeia commanded.  
Lavender did just that and Cassiopeia felt a rush of power as she realised she was in control.  
"And now my favourite, the Killing Curse." Bellatrix  
Raising her wand Cassiopeia felt no remorse or regret as she let the worst of the Unforgivables pass through her lips.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
Lavender didn't scream, she just let out a small gasp as the bright green light hit her chest and she slumped to the floor. Lifeless.  
"That felt good." Cassiopeia said.  
Bellatrix laughed and ran her fingers through her thick, black hair. Turning to Cassiopeia she let out a rare smile that was usually reserved for Voldemort. Cassiopeia smiled back and quickly cleared up Lavender's corpse.  
"I shall tell the Dark Lord of your skill." Bellatrix said.  
She swept out of the room and Cassiopeia quickly followed her.  
"You have returned, how was she Bellatrix?" Voldemort rasped.  
"She was exceptional, My Lord. Truly exceptional."  
"Come here young one." Voldemort rasped at Cassiopeia.  
Cassiopeia made her way forward and kneeled, facing the ground.  
"If you are as exceptional as Bella says then you will be able to lead us in battle."  
"In battle against whom, My Lord?" Cassiopeia asked.  
"The Order of the Phoenix!" Voldemort hissed.  
Cassiopeia gulped, this meant fighting Sirius and everybody else.  
_"But they hurt you!" _Cassiopeia thought.  
"I shall lead the battle My Lord."  
"Good." Voldemort said then he kissed Cassiopeia's hand and helped her to her feet.

Meanwhile at 12 Grimmauld Place the Order of the Phoenix were holding their meeting.  
"The Dark Lord is planning to attack the Order on the 12th of July." Severus Snape drawled.  
"That's two days!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Well done Potter, I'm glad to see your maths skills are still as brilliant as ever." Snape said sarcastically.  
"Shut up Snivellus!" Sirius hissed.  
"If you three are quite finished." Remus scolded.  
The three men glared at Remus then fell silent.  
"We will be ready to attack and as we know they are fully prepared to take hostages no matter what cost." Remus told everybody. "I will now let Severus go over the plan of attack."  
"We will surround them from all areas but we want to mainly focus on the left back and right back. All the Death Eaters will be unmasked so it would be easier to tell who is who. The ambush is planned during patrols in the Department of Mysteries at Midnight, we will all be there, ready to kill, ready to protect!" Severus said.

For the next two days The Order and Lord Voldemort planned attack strategies, Cassiopeia and Bellatrix trained and the night before the attack Cassiopeia was given the Dark Mark.  
"You have been faithful Black." Voldemort rasped as Cassiopeia once again kneeled on the floor touching Lord Voldemort's robes. "You are not like your brothers and I know you are trustworthy. You have shown great skill and for this I award you with the Dark Mark."  
Cassiopeia felt tears stinging her eyes as Voldemort placed his finger on the inside of her left wrist. She did not scream, she only hoped that the pain would end soon. Voldemort lifted his finger and Cassiopeia felt a cooling sensation where Voldemort's finger had been. She glanced at her wrist and saw that she now had a Dark Mark.  
"Thank you My Lord." Cassiopeia whispered.  
"Return to your place Child." Voldemort said.  
Cassiopeia kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes then returned to her place.  
"Be ready my followers for we will be fighting for what is right!" Voldemort shouted.  
The Death Eaters cheered and Cassiopeia finally felt as though she belonged. She was excited for tomorrow night, she would be fighting for what was right. She would be fighting against those who lied, mistreated or harmed her and it felt good. Cassiopeia couldn't wait to get revenge!


End file.
